Beyond this wall
by Erik Altman
Summary: El heredero al trono, Theodore Dorrek III, no parece muy contento con tomar el cargo de rey por lo que escapa del castillo el día de su coronación y por gracia del destino acaba salvando de ser quemado vivo a alguien que ayudará a cambiar su vida, el brujo Billy Kaplan.
1. Heir to the crown

**Título: **Beyond this wall.

**Título del capitulo:** Heir to the crown.

**Personajes: **Young Avengers: Teddy (Hulkling), Billy (Wiccan), Cassie (Stature), Nate (Iron Lad).

Avengers: Steve (Captain America), Tony (Iron Man). Mecionados - Marr-Vell (Captain Marvel) y Anabelle (Princesa Imperio Skrull).

**Pareja(s): **Tedly(Teddy/Billy a.k.a Hulkling/Wiccan) y Stony (Steve/Tony a.k.a Captain America/Iron Man).

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia, cursiladas varias, contexto homoerotico entre todo Dios, es un UA no le busquéis la lógica dentro de Marvel y el autor de este fanfic no se hace cargo de los ataques de fangirleamiento o fanboyeamiento de los lectores.

**Resumen:** Desde que la guerra entre los dos reinos del Valle de Drox ha finalizado y estos se han fusionado, la gente disfruta de la tranquilidad del reinado temporal del regente actual, esperando con ansia el día en el que el heredero al trono tome la corona. Aunque a Teddy no le hace mucha gracia eso de ser rey…

**Palabras: **3884.

* * *

**I- Heir to the crown.**

* * *

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el Reino de Kree y el Reino de Skrull se enfrentaron encarnizadamente. Los niños eran arrancados de los brazos de sus madres a la más tierna infancia para tomar un arma y participar en la batalla por el dominio de las dos tierras del valle. La guerra duró años, dos décadas para ser exactos, y para cuando los guerreros quisieron darse cuenta apenas llegaban a los cien hombres por cada bando y los que quedaban estaban bastante magullados y cansados. Las mujeres y las viudas rezaban y lloraban por el fin de la guerra, y la Princesa Anabelle de Skrull imploró a su padre que dejara la guerra, que se rindiera si hace falta. Pero él no hizo caso de las palabras de su hija y, sin corazón, decidió que aquel centenar de supervivientes debían de luchar y conquistar Kree a toda costa. Anabelle se opuso e inició una campaña en contra de su progenitor. Se escapó del castillo e imploró a los soldados en secreto que traicionaran a su rey, acto que ellos refutaron a practicar y que obligó a la joven princesa a escapar al reino vecino, para conseguir una ausencia directa con el rey de aquel país y tratar de detener la masacre. Pero el rey no estaba y solo pudo hablar con el príncipe...

-¿Por qué no estaba el rey, tata?-preguntó el niño de cabellos dorados mientras apresaba las sábanas que le cubrían hasta el cuello con ambas manitas.

La mujer de cabellos dorados también, la que se encargaba del cuidado de aquel pequeño, sonrió con ternura al príncipe y le acarició una mejilla cariñosamente.

-Antes de que Anabelle llegara al castillo, el rey salió de caza antes de la batalla final, para celebrar en un banquete la victoria a su vuelta.-anunció, antes de retomar el relato donde lo había dejado.- El príncipe Mar-Vell y Anabelle coincidieron en el hecho de que querían dar cese a la guerra entre sus reinos, así que decidieron que hablarían juntos con ambos reyes para llegar a una alianza. Y las cosas fueron mejor de lo que ellos mismos esperaron ellos se...

-¡Enamoraron!-exclamó con una enorme sonrisa el niño pequeño arranco una leve risa a su tata.

-Si, joven príncipe, ellos se enamoraron.-aseguró la mujer.- Aunque el amor entre ambos no pudo evitar que el rey de Skrull, pensando que su hija había sido raptada y forzada a decir que amaba al príncipe de Kree, se lanzara a un ataque directo a Kree y muriera en su intento. Anabelle lloró su muerte por semanas, y a las dos lunas encontró la paz con el anillo de compromiso que su prometido le ajustó en su dedo. Y, así, se formó el Reino Kree-Skrull y los dos príncipes se casaron y tuvieron un retoño, el cual esta acostado en esta misma cama y como no se duerma ahora, mañana no podrá asistir a su primera clase de tiro con arco. ¡A dormir, jovencito!-regañó la mujer soltando una risa antes de que el niño, riendo también, se quedara quieto y cerrara los ojos suavemente, dispuesto a dormir tranquilo.

La mujer rubia se levantó de la silla que había apostado a un lado del lecho y se dirigió en silencio hacía la puerta de la habitación, pensando en su relato y en como habían ocurrido las cosas desde que ambos reinos se habían juntado. Cuando fuera mayor, debería de ser quién contara a aquel pequeño príncipe el porque sus padres no habían vuelto en varios meses y también porque en aquellos instantes se había declarado oficial la caza de brujas en el reino, aún sabiendo que no se lo tomaría muy bien.

-Tata...-susurró él cuando su niñera apenas separó la madera para salir.- ¿Me enamoraré algún día?-preguntó el pequeño desde la cama.

-Si, mi príncipe...y serás feliz para siempre.-prometió ella justo antes de abandonar la estancia y dejar al blondo dormir en paz.

_ **10 años después...**_

-Alteza, el Comandante de la Guardia Rogers, actual regente del Reino de Kree-Skrull, desea veros antes de la ceremonia de coronación.-anunció una de las sirvientas del futuro rey mientras entraba en la instancia despacio, con la tarea de despertarlo sin causarle molestias.

La chica separó las persianas para que la luz se abriera paso por la gran habitación y después se dirigió hacía el costado derecho de la gran cama, en la cual alzó levemente las sábanas para descubrir un interior vacío. Sin príncipe, sin nadie, simplemente un vacío que no suponía nada bueno. Pero, nada, nada bueno.

-Cassidie.-llamó una voz en la entrada de la habitación.- ¿Dónde esta el príncipe? ¿Le has preparado un baño?-preguntó un chico alto, de cabellos morenos, mientras se acercaba a la sirvienta de cabellos entre castaño y dorado, que sostenía las sábanas de su señor entre sus manos aterrada por el hecho que allí no hubiera nadie.

-¡Nathaniel, no está!-exclamó asustada.- ¡El príncipe Theodore no está en su lecho!

La sonrisa del chico se congeló en su rostro y este corrió hacía la otra para sostenerla de los hombros y mirarla directamente a los ojos, transmitiendo tranquilidad con su mírada.

-Respira, Cassie, primero debemos encontrar al joven señor, seguro que ha despertado pronto y ha ido a tomar algo de alimento a las cocinas.-sugirió mientras la chica respiraba lentamente.

-Si...quizás esté allí...-respondió no muy convencida ella, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el príncipe Theodore y si se había intentado escapar como la última vez, dos años atrás.

_**En alguna calle de Skrullos, capital de Kree-Skrull...**_

-¿Me daríais una moneda, buen señor? Tengo una familia que mantener y mi humilde negocio no proporciona el dinero suficiente para poder alimentarnos todos. Por favor, buen señor, una sola monedita, no le hará daño a vuestros bolsillos.-rogó un hombre de aspecto lamentable estirando una de sus manos manchadas por la suciedad al chico con capucha que ocultaba su rostro mientras andaba por los callejones de la capital.

-¿Eh?-jadeó sorprendido mirando al hombre.- Debéis disculparme, señor, no porto moneda alguna en mis bolsillos que pueda haceros entrega.-respondió el chico parado frente a aquel vagabundo.- Sin embargo, volveré a entregaros más de una cuando vuelva a mi hogar.-prometió sonriente intentando seguir su camino.

-¡No creo vuestras palabras! ¡Mentiras y engaños! ¡No sois más que el resto!-exclamó acusador el hombre, logrando que el chico se asustara por aquel ataque verbal y corrió hacía la plaza donde la gente se había reunido, integrándose entre ellos para perder de vista a aquel hombre antes de que le atacara por un motivo que no entendía. Si necesitaba el dinero, él podía entregarle una decena de monedas para ayudarle a alimentar a su familia, después de todo.

Se internó entre las gentes del lugar, pasando entre los cuerpos de los ciudadanos que vitoreaban algo que no entendía, estando en el centro del gran circulo que formaban una plataforma de madera con un pilar y con mucha paja en la base. No sabía que celebraban todos allí reunidos, solo que le empujaban de un lado a otro con descortesía que nunca en su vida había visto y que casi caía contra el suelo de bruces un par de veces, hasta que lo hizo de verdad al ser sacado a la fuerza al interior del circulo, a unos pasos de la plataforma elevada sobre el suelo.

-¡Prendedlo vivo!-gritó un hombre cerca de él siendo coreado por muchos más hombres.

-¡Haced justicia de ese pecador!-rogó una mujer en una exclamación.

-¡Reducidlo a cenizas!

-¡No dejéis nada!

-¡Acabad con el brujo!

-¡Fuego!

-¡Arde, diablo!

-¡Ve al infierno con tus diablos, brujo!

Los gritos y los improperios se extendieron causando una gran conmoción en el rubio, quién miraba sorprendido como actuaban las personas de aquel lugar sin entender la mayoría de lo que decían, que tenía que ver con el fuego y con brujo. Y por lo que llegaba a entender iban a quemar a uno de ellos, un hombre con poderes mágicos según lo que le había contado su tata cuando era un pequeño y le contaba historias fantásticas sobre magia y aventureros. Y aquello que estaba entendiendo le desagradaba de gran manera. ¿Por qué iban a quemar a un ser mágico, de los que apenas quedaban en mundo? Peor aún, ¿con qué derecho se creían para quemar vivo a una persona cualquiera? Debía de ser ilegal y si Steve se enteraba de aquellos actos en el pueblo las reprimendas seguro que serían horribles. Así que, su deber, como futuro gobernante, era parar a la gente a hacer aquello.

Dio dos pasos al frente pero los guardias aparecieron de detrás del poste e impidieron el paso al chico, el cual quedó sorprendido por el hecho de que habían guardias allí. Queriendo hacer un acto tan atroz, los guardias deberían de estar intentando frenar al pueblo, eso es, seguro que el brujo era un criminal y los aldeanos estarían furiosos pero ellos lo solucionarían todo y lo llevarían ante la justicia. Y le habían detenido en su paso para alejarlo de allí y no dejar que los demás siguieran su camino e intentaran algo para desatar la ira contra el criminal. Theodore, pensando así, explicó mentalmente y de forma realmente idealista los sucesos que no comprendía y que se estaban insinuando en aquel lugar, y prácticamente se creyó su mentira hasta que la verdad le golpeó de lleno.

Dos guardias llevaban a un chico joven, de su edad prácticamente, arrastrado por el suelo hasta el borde con las escaleras de las plataformas, aumentando el sonido del barullo del gentío reunido en la plaza y aumentando también el horror que sus ojos contemplaban, pues un rastro ligero de sangre iba dejando el cuerpo en su camino.

-¿Qué diablos se supone qué es esto?-exclamó molesto al guardia que tenía enfrente.

-¿No lo sabías, mocoso?-contestó con burla el tipo de la armadura echando hacía atrás al rubio de un empujón.- Hemos pillado a ese demonio hechizando una manzana para que se hiciera más grande y ahora vamos a ajusticiarlo por hacer magia.

-¿Qué?-bramó, completamente horrorizado.- ¡No se puede ejecutar a alguien por eso! ¡Steve no lo permitiría nunca!

-No sé quién eres, niñato, pero harías mejor estando callado y yendo a llorarle a tu madre.-replicó, llevando una mano al cuello de la capucha del chico y alzándole del suelo.- Y para ti es el Comandante de la Guardia Real Rogers, Regente de Kree-Skrull, mequetrefe.

El príncipe trató de librarse del agarre revolviéndose, pero sus fuerzas mermaban mientras veía como subían al brujo a la plataforma y lo ataban al poste, con las manos en la espalda y la boca y los ojos tapados para que no pudiera conjurar nada y salvarse del terrible juicio que el pueblo al que se supone que amaba le había sentenciado. Los pueblerinos comenzaron a lanzar todo tipo de alimento en mal estado al chico, arrancando varios jadeos de dolor y de malestar por los golpes y el mal olor de aquella comida asquerosa, mientras que dos hombres en armadura con antorchas prendidas se colocaban cada uno a un lado de aquel joven.

-¡Soltadme!-exigió al recobrar la rabia y le pegó una patada en el estomago a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas, la cual resintió su pierna al tener este la armadura pero bastó para que el otro decidiera soltarlo.

No supo como se lo hizo nunca, pero se recuperó rápidamente de su caída y siguió corriendo esquivando todos los guardias hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió de dos en dos y se postró entre los hombres que llevaban las antorchas estirando los brazos, de cara al pueblo.

-¡Os ruego que os detengáis en este acto inhumano, gentes de Kree-Skrull!-rogó, hablando lo más alto que pudo.

-¡Apártate!-gritó una mujer antes de lanzar hacía él un tomate medio verdoso que le asestó de lleno en el lado derecho de su rostro, echando hacía atrás la capucha del impacto.

El silencio se hizo entre el pueblo y los guardias se quedaron de piedra, sobretodo el que se había atrevido a alzar a su realeza medio metro a ras del suelo. Todos veían como el chico se apartaba de su reconocible y bien visto rostro el tomate podrido que había impregnado parte de el y como se pasaba la mano para sacudirla y soltar aquella porquería apestosa de si.

-Mamá, mamá, ¡es el príncipe!-exclamó una niña entre el gentío, rompiendo el silencio.

-Su majestad, nosotros solo...-empezó a decir el hombre que le detuvo y le alzó, hincando la rodilla en el suelo.

-Solamente os ordeno cesar este juicio injusto.-dijo ahora el rubio con voz dura, girando para acercarse al brujo y ayudarle a salir de allí por sus propias manos y, con suerte, volverse a escapar de los guardias como llevaba haciendo desde que se levantó pronto.

-¡Majestad, deteneos! ¡Ese joven demonio es un brujo! ¡Podría...!-exclamó horrorizado una de las mujeres del pueblo antes de ser acallada por el mismo príncipe heredero.

-¡Sé muy bien lo que es!-gritó antes de plantarse cara a cara al chico de cabellos azabache y tirar de ambas vendas hacía abajo.- No te preocupes, vengo a sacarte de aquí.-prometió muy despacio, en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Tommy...?-preguntó débil el chico antes de abrir sus preciosos ojos ante el chico que tenía al frente y descubrir otros de un color azul intenso que le despertaron del todo al descubrir que no eran los de la persona que esperaba.

-No, yo...-pero Teddy no encontraba las palabras que decirle a aquel chico que, aún siendo hombre y tener el rostro lleno de sangre y algunas magulladuras, le parecía realmente hermoso, como ningún doncel que había conocido hasta entonces.- No soy Tommy...-murmuró, llevando una mano al rostro del otro para limpiar un hilo de sangre que se escapa de un corte de su mejilla.

-¿Y qué haces... salvándome...?-preguntó entrecortado.- Podrían...a ti...también...

-No te preocupes, voy a llevarte a...

-¿A qué esperáis, necios?-preguntó el que parecía el jefe de aquel escuadrón patrulla y señaló a ambos chicos acusador.- Esa mala bestia a usado sus hechizos para controlar al Príncipe Theodore, ¡separad a su majestad de la bestia para que podamos acabar con esto!

-¡No! ¡Él no...!-exclamó el rubio girando su cuerpo noventa grados para encarar al hombre que se encontraba bajo la plataforma.

-No te...harán caso...-susurró el brujo antes de empezar a susurrar cosas en un idioma que el rubio no pudo identificar.

-¡Si, señor!-exclamaron los guardias subiendo a la plataforma por las escaleras para llevárselo lejos del herido.

-¡No, deteneos, él no ha hecho nada!-exclamó antes de sentir como sus ojos se abrían enormemente y una especie de aguja atravesaba su estómago indolora y comprimía su cuerpo en ella.

El mundo entero exclamó de horror cuando, en lo alto de la pira, el brujo y el que aquel día iba a convertirse en rey, desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro, gracias a la magia del primero.

**_Mientras tanto, en castillo real..._**

-No puedes llevar un atuendo rojo, azul y blanco, Steven, menos aún en un acto oficial de tal importancia.-protestó el hombre de cabellos cortos y ligera barba mientras repasaba de pie una lista que había elaborado por encargo del hombre rubio sentado a su lado, comiendo tranquilamente la primera comida del día y soportando la cháchara de su consejero y mejor amigo sobre los detalles que había pensado para su imagen en el evento.

-¿Por qué no, Tony? Me quedan bien esos colores, no entiendo porque...-empezó a decir tras un largo suspiro, dirigiendo una sonrisa al otro.

-Porque no es elegante y es el momento más importante de Theodore, por eso.-protestó el hombre.- Además, he pensado que como a partir de ahora os reincorporaréis al batallón y esta cerca la nueva batalla contra los enemigos de más allá de las montañas del Valle de Drox, lo mejor será que os presentéis con la nueva armadura que os he diseñado y creado.

-Sabes que ya no tienes que trabajar como forjador nunca más, ¿no, Tony?-preguntó el rubio tomando amistosamente el brazo del otro.

-Me gusta tener las manos ocupadas.-presumió el otro tachando y agregando cosas a la lista.

Steve dudó unos instantes y movió la mano a las sirvientas para que salieran de la sala y cerraran la puerta, lo cual no tardaron ni medio minuto en hacer tras una reverencia.

-Deberías de llamarme Anthony frente a los demás, Steve.-suspiró el moreno antes de echarse en una de las sillas cómodamente, ahora que nadie le miraba.- Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero ya hay rumores como para que los intensifiques.

-No veo porque mi consejero y, a decir verdad, el verdadero regente del país no puede ser llamado cariñosamente y tratado con cordialidad por su mejor amigo...-protestó el rubio mientras le tendía su plato al otro, quién aceptó gustoso un poco de su comida.

-Si la gente habla, pueden acusarnos de estar poseídos por el diablo por lo nuestro.-recriminó Tony antes de tomar la mano del otro y mirarle a los ojos.- Una vez Theodore sea coronado, las horas juntos serán escasas.-aseguró sin dejar de mirarle.

-Lo sé.-dijo apenado el rubio antes de acercar su rostro al del otro y juntar sus labios con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.- Aún así, como consejero del rey podré verte de vez en cuando y...

-No será distinto de cuando solo era tu herrero favorito, Steve.-aseguró el moreno antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los del otro, acariciándolos con ternura.

Tres golpes apresurados sonaron en las puertas de madera y los dos hombres se separaron de inmediato al escucharlo, como una reacción automática, y Anthony se levantó de golpe para recuperar su puesto al lado del rubio, con los papeles en mano. Fingir para ellos dos suponía tener que dar aquellas carreras y farsas horribles todo el tiempo.

-Pase.-permitió el regente alzando la voz y siendo secundado por el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta moviéndose.

-¡Comandante Rogers!-exclamó una voz femenina aterrorizada.- ¡Esta mañana el joven señor Theodore no se encontraba en su lecho y me acaban de informar que se le ha visto con un brujo antes de que este los transportara a otro lugar con magia!-exclamó a toda prisa y sin respirar mientras las caras de los otros dos hombres pasaban de sorprendidas a asustadas y después a preocupadas.

-¿QUE THEODORE QUÉ?-bramó el rubio alzándose de golpe de la mesa de la cocina y tomando del brazo al moreno para salir con él a rastras de la habitación.

**_Ajeno al barullo del reino, Theodore..._**

Parpadeó confuso un par de veces hasta que una luz extraña y débil le llegó a su rostro. Apenas podía percibir bien el alrededor, excepto por la gran extensión de color verde que veía y que estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el tomate que había impactado contra su rostro antes. Eran plantas, muchas. Arboles, todos untos, creciendo en estado salvaje en aquel lugar, formando grandes zonas húmedas y semi-oscuras bajo sus copas. ¡Estaba en un bosque de verdad! Y por primera vez en toda su vida. Y...el aire era más puro y suave allí, no sabía como explicarlo más que con una exclamación de alegría que logró que un conejo saltara del matorral más a su derecha a otro cercano y se hundiera en la espesura de las hierbas bajas, asustado.

Miró asombrado a su alrededor y se preguntó por qué se encontraba allí, encontrando su respuesta junto al sonido de ramas quebrando a su espalda.

-Yo de ti no me alegraría tanto, acabas de asustar tu cena, chico.-respondió el moreno al que había salvado a saber cuanto antes de ser quemado por brujo.

-No importa, eres brujo, ¿no?-respondió abiertamente mientras se levantaba algo mareado y se acercaba al otro.- Puedes hacer aparecer la cena.

-Las cosas no van así.-negó el chico dando un paso atrás al ver que aquel intruso se le acercaba demasiado.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo van?-preguntó el príncipe confuso. ¿qué no podía hacer un brujo que sabía transportarlos con magia de un lugar a otro?

-No van, surgen.-explicó el moreno.- Y ahora has de atenerte a las consecuencias de salvarme, no vas a poder volver a la civilización.-anunció aquel brujo mientras movía su mano en dirección al otro.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó aún más confuso el rubio, aunque encantado con la idea de no volver y no ser rey.

-Ayudaste a un brujo, eres un traidor.

-¿Ah, si?-preguntó rascándose la nuca el heredero.

El brujo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando escuchó al otro hacerse el tonto de tal manera y no pudo evitar pensar que más que irritable resultaba adorable su comportamiento. Además, le debía la vida después de que le ayudara a escapar y arruinara la suya propia al hacerlo, por lo que odiarle más bien le era imposible.

-Estoy en deuda, te debo mi vida.-aseguró el moreno con la mano aún extendida.- Por ello, te enseñaré a vivir como lo hacemos los brujos.

Teddy no dudó, su mano tomó la el otro firmemente y le sonrió abiertamente, logrando que el brujo se enrojeciera un poco por la belleza de su sonrisa y desviara su atención al frente.

-Mi nombre es William Kaplan, pero mi hermano suele llamarme Billy así que si quieres tú...-empezó a decir algo azorado el chico mágico mientras el rubio reía levemente.

-Encantado Billy, yo soy...

_'El Principe Theodore Dorrek III, hijo de Mar-Vell y Anabelle, futuro rey de Kree-Skrull y señor del Valle de Drox.' _pensó inconscientemente casi a punto de soltarlo, pero entonces recordó que se había escapado y que quería seguir estando de tapadera para poder escapar de la vida que le esperaba como rey a partir de aquel día. Además de que tenía otro motivo por el cual creía que Steve estaría mejor en el cargo que él, una corazonada extraña que había despertado tiempo atrás por un relato de su tata. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en como llamarse, podía usar el diminutivo de su nombre que solo su tata, Steve y Tony sabían y que pocos habían logrado escuchar en la corte en momentos breves y escasos. Y como apellido...pues...'_soy más alto que él' _se dijo a si mismo examinando diferencias casi sin darse cuenta.

-Teddy...Altman. Me llamo Teddy Altman, soy hijo de un...herrero.-dijo intentando parecer seguro en sus palabras para que el moreno se las creyera.

-Solo un hijo de un herrero tendría tal coraje y seguridad.-murmuró Billy mientras comenzaba a andar entre la espesura llevando de la mano al rubio con él.

-Se puede decir que salí a mi padre.-mintió el otro siguiendo inconscientemente.- ¿A dónde me llevas, Billy?

-A mi casa.-respondió este sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.- Bueno, a partir de ahora, nuestra casa.

Por algún motivo la palabra _nuestra_ sonó muy bonita en la cabeza de Teddy cuando la comenzó a repetir en ella.

* * *

_N/A: __Hola a todos~_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y prometo subir un segundo antes de que salgan telarañas en mi Fanfiction, es más, el segundo ya está casi completo. Y también que os gustara la historia de subcontexto entre Tony y Steve que, a pesar de ser en segundo plano, también puede ocasionar algún que otro fangirleo~ Dicho esto, aclararé que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y este fanfic está escrito sin animo de lucro, es para fans por un fan._

_Dejad review que es gratis à.à_

_No decaigáis en el Teddy/Tommy o Tommy/Billy, mantened vuestro Teddy/Billy en alza y nos veremos en una nueva ocasión esperemos que en breves._

_Os quierow_

_Att: El Chocobo Cuentacuentos._


	2. Call it home

**Título: **Beyond this wall.

**Título del capitulo:** Call it home.

**Personajes: **Young Avengers: Teddy (Hulkling), Billy (Wiccan), Tommy (Speed), Kate (Hawkeye II).

Avengers: Steve (Captain America), Tony (Iron Man). Mecionados - Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch).

**Pareja(s): **Tedly(Teddy/Billy a.k.a Hulkling/Wiccan) y Stony (Steve/Tony a.k.a Captain America/Iron Man).

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia, cursiladas varias, contexto homoerotico entre todo Dios, es un UA no le busquéis la lógica dentro de Marvel y el autor de este fanfic no se hace cargo de los ataques de fangirleamiento o fanboyeamiento de los lectores.

**Resumen:** Después de salvar la vida al brujo Billy Kaplan y de descubrir que nunca podría volver a llevar la vida de siempre, Teddy acompaña al chico hasta su hogar, el cual le otro dice que a partir de ese momento también será el hogar de él, pero eso no le parece nada bien a cierta persona. Mientras, el ejercito se prepara para salir en busca del príncipe desaparecido, sin Anthony Stark.

**Palabras: **4820.

* * *

**II- Call it home.**

* * *

El verdor del bosque, el tacto de la madera cuando se apoyaba en los troncos de los arboles, la pureza del aire, los sonidos de los animales y las pequeñas criaturas que nunca en su vida entre los muros del castillo habían visto hacían que se sintiera lleno de vida, lleno de felicidad y lleno de emoción. No solo eso, se había librado de un destino condenado en un trono, observando la los sucesos cotidianos del reino, escuchando los problemas financieros de cada pueblo de la región, permitiendo que sus consejeros pensaran por él, que los sirvientes trabajaran por él, que los escribas redactaran por él, que la gente hablara por él, que los caballeros actuaran por él y que los soldados murieran por él. No era su estilo de vida, no la de él ni tampoco la de la mayoría de hombres que había conocido en su vida. Con dieciséis años y en la más tierna flor de la vida, Theodore solo pensaba en explorar y sentir, en ver todo aquello que los adultos le habían privado desde que era pequeño antes de que llegara el día en el que le obligaran a tomar el cargo que pesaba sobre su cabeza y seguramente participar en una guerra absurda por territorios y poder que no paraban de ocurrir fuera del valle y en las que seguramente su reino se vería envuelto. Él lo único que quería era poder ser feliz antes de que su vida fuera un infierno.

Y por eso llevaba cuatro años intentando escapar, siempre en vano, siempre siendo detenido o pillado por alguien. No se iría para siempre, o eso se decía a si mismo, solamente quería conocer un poco el mundo y volvería antes del día que tuviera que volverse el hombre más importante de Drox. Solamente pedía aquello, pero para todos el que estuviera a salvo durante la regencia era la mayor prioridad de todas las gentes de los dos reinos. Incluso ni siquiera había probado el agridulce y ácido sabor del amor en toda su adolescencia, simplemente conociendo sirvientes y doncellas, aunque también gentes de su edad de casas nobles, que no atraían su atención de ninguna forma. Estaba tan protegido que la mayor parte de las veces que trató de escapar y vivir su vida no llegó ni a los siete pasillos de su habitación, llegando más lejos que nunca dos años, cuando llegó hasta las puertas del castillo un día de mercado y que fue reconocido por una sirvienta que salia del castillo para hacer diversas compras para llenar de nuevo las despensas.

Pero aquel día había sido diferente, había aprovechado el caos de la gente entrando y saliendo del castillo para llegar a una carreta que salía con la arena restante de las gradas artificiales que construyeron temporales dentro del patio delantero de su morada para realizar los torneos de justas que celebrarían en su nombre y bajo su juicio como primer acto de rey y señor. Ya nunca más tendría que arbitrar una justa ni tampoco tenía la intención de regresar al castillo. En cuanto descubrió que Steve había atrasado el estallido de la iglesia junto con su consejero, Anthony, y que ambos, al igual que todas las tropas, esperaban a que tomara la decisión de enfrentarse o no en una batalla abierta contra el reino de más allá de las montañas al momento de ser coronado, no aguantó más y decidió que se largaría antes de que todo el pueblo que debía dirigir hasta el día que muriera pusiera en boca su decisión y tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de una decisión que no sabía como pensar ni razonar. Steve era mejor para el puesto, porque sabía lo que era luchar en la guerra y las consecuencias que les llevarían ir o no ir a ella, por eso no quería que dejara de ser regente y que las decisiones que tomaran hundieran Kree-Skrull como en sus mayores temores.

Y, lo último en su vida que hubiera esperado que ocurriera, el mismo día que escapó acabó salvando a Billy Kaplan, un brujo que estaba siendo ajusticiado con injusticia y a muerte, y escapando con su magia a un bosque, recibiendo la noticia de que no podía volver a su reino nunca más y que como compensación por haber arruinado su vida a cambio de salvarlo iba a quedarse con él en la que iba a ser la casa de los dos a partir de aquel momento.

Para Teddy, las cosas no podían haber ido mejor nunca.

-¿Vives en el bosque?-preguntó el rubio tras agacharse y pasar debajo de una rama gruesa y baja detrás del moreno.

-La mayoría de los seres mágicos lo hacemos. Otro prefieren cuevas o zonas perdidas de las montañas, la cuestión es que no podemos vivir con los humanos.-dijo el otro mientras se abría paso entre la espesura del bosque como podía, con una gracilidad envidiable al respecto con lo torpe que avanzaba Teddy y lo lleno de fango que se estaba volviendo de rodillas para abajo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó, sin entender muy bien nada de lo ocurrido antes.

-Nos tienen miedo y si nos ven...nos queman en nombre de su futuro rey y su casa maldita.-masculló el moreno con algo de enojo en su voz y de estar Theodore frente a él hubiera visto las sombras de la rabia cruzar sus ojos.

-¿Maldita?-jadeó confuso el rubio, algo asustado por como mencionaba Kaplan su casa.

Y el temor de ser descubierto pasó de temer a que le hicieran volver a ese frío y espantoso trono a temer por su vida al lado de aquel chico con poderes mágicos.

-Veo que no te han enseñado nada de historia.-rió el moreno tras girar la mitad de su cuerpo para dedicarle una sonrisa que hizo que Teddy pisara entre dos raíces y se tuviera que apoyar de lleno en un árbol para no devorar el suelo patéticamente.

Billy se tapó la boca para soltar una enorme carcajada ante la mala pata de su salvador y le tendió una mano para ayudar a que se recuperara, pues había quedado con las rodillas flexionadas y todo su apoyo en sus brazos alrededor del tronco de corteza irregular y puntiaguda en diversos lugares de el. El rubio estiró una de sus manos y se ayudó del otro y del impulso de uno de sus pies fuera de entre las dos ramas para poder incorporarse y quedar a centímetros escasos del moreno.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos fijamente como hicieron cuando se encontraban en lo alto de la plataforma, cuando deslizó sus vendas y pudo ver el hermoso rostro del brujo por primera vez. Las marcas de los golpes habían desaparecido ya, seguramente por la magia, y ahora su cara era más suave y perfecta, la más hermosa que en su vida había visto. Mientras, Billy simplemente observaba de nuevo lo cuidado que se encontraba el rostro del rubio a pesar de ser un hijo de plebeyo. No era normal que un chico con ese linaje tuviera unos rasgos tan hermosos, menos aún siendo cuidados y explotados en una belleza natural que podía cautivar a cualquier mujer del reino. No era normal, pero no significaba que hubieran hombres así en el reino.

Teddy alzó su mano y fue acariciar el rostro del chico, pero este dio un paso hacía atrás con su mano aún apresada y bajó la mirada antes de girarse. No comprendió este acto, aunque de hacerlo hubiera podido ver que se trataba de un simple reflejo de Billy, quien ya no se fiaba de ningún que quisiera tocar su rostro o cualquier parte de él. La magia enloquecía a los hombres y les atraía de tal forma, que él ya sabía que algunos eran capaces de intentar apresar a su portador en sus manos una vez la veían por primera vez. Aunque, si había accedido a que compensaría a aquel chico con una nueva vida después de salvarlo, acto que solo pocos magos o brujos habían hecho en la historia de su raza, era porque había sentido que podía confiar en él. Pero no permitiría que por la magia ese pobre niño sufriera la misma suerte que los que habían enloquecido al amar a brujas o brujos o cualquier hechicero. Cuando uno poseía la magia, debía de aprender que nunca podría recibir el amor sincero de alguien que no fuera otro brujo o bruja.

-Estamos cerca, Teddy.-anunció el chico sin cambiar su tono amistoso mientras hacía que el otro avanzara tirando de su mano.

-No te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo de llegar.-confesó el de los ojos aguamarina andando detrás del otro, sintiendo la mano del brujo guiar sus pasos y dándole cierta confianza por ello.

Ambos caminando algo sonrientes y tomados de la mano hasta que, sin haber ningún indicio de luz solar, salieron a una especie de gran claro sombreado por las copas de los arboles más frondosos que había visto en todo el bosque y que tenía en el centro una casa de madera oscura y mucho más humilde que las que había visto fuera del castillo. Se podía ver una puerta y varias ventanas, aunque parecía ser que allí no llegaría mucha luz por la poca luminosidad que había. También notó que, a diferencia de los dibujos de casas de cazadores y brujos, o de habitantes de los bosques, de los cuentos que su tata le contaba no tenía chimenea ni tejado de paja o de madera, era de tejas como las casas de los poblados a pesar de que las paredes estuvieran hechas de troncos gruesos. Y también veía una especie de patio de flores que formaba gran parte del "claro".

-¿Vives ahí?-preguntó animado el rubio.

-Sé que nunca sabrías llegar ni aunque intentaras memorizar el camino, pero prometeme que nunca se lo contarás a nadie.-dijo muy bajo el moreno, mirando fijamente su casa.

Teddy giró su rostro al brujo y le miró fijamente, tras lo que volvió a mirar el que tenía entendido que sería su hogar a partir de aquel momento y ensanchó su sonrisa enormemente antes de presionar con algo de fuerza la mano del otro.

-Guardaré el secreto incluso cuando reciba la fría visita de la muerte, Billy Kaplan.-prometió.

**_Mientras tanto, en los patios del castillo..._**

-Mirad bien mi rostro caballeros y creed cuando os digo que nuestro príncipe, nuestro futuro rey, el niño que nuestro anterior y santo rey engendró y nos rogó que protegiéramos con nuestra vida esta ahora en las manos de un brujo.-anunció el rubio alzando la voz por encima de lo normal y el sonido de su armadura nueva, pesada pero muy útil y estética, a cada paso.- Nuestra misión fue y seguirá siendo por siempre el velar por esa criatura con la sangre de los pacificadores. Y por ello, nuestra misión ahora debe ser la de arrancarlo de las manos de esas bestias con formas de hombres y evitar que la tragedia vuelva a asolar. Debemos de salvar al futuro rey, debemos de salvar a los habitantes del valle de Drox.

Los hombres alzaron las armas y vitorearon a su regente y comandante hasta que este alzó la mano para hacerlos acallar, recuperando el silencio tras el cese de golpes de las armas contra el suelo o los escudos. Tony se colocó detrás de Rogers con un escudo del mismo color que la armadura y le colocó este en el brazo, susurrando en su oído un "me da igual si vuelves sin Theodore, solamente vuelve." que arrancó una sonrisa débil al rubio junto a las ganas de besar la frente del moreno con cariño antes de partir a los bosques a buscar a los brujos. Pero no podía, porque la gente lo vería mal porque los brujos eran los únicos que tenían relaciones entre hombres además de el hecho de que fuera en público y que todo el mundo vería algo que él consideraba intimo y privado, como era una muestra de amor.

-Volveré.-prometió poniéndose serio por un momento antes de avanzar entre la fila de soldados que se creó en torno a su camino a la entrada del enorme castillo, montando estos a caballo cuando el comandante pasaba por su lado.

Steve no montaba a caballo, siempre era el único que avanzaba a pie en las expediciones. Él era el que distinguía entre el resto, siendo el hombre que lucha con los pies en la tierra y las manos, sin armas afiladas. Muchos en el reino lo llamaban el superguerrero y no en vano, su nombre ya se había vuelto leyenda y sus hazañas con sus propias manos completos relatos de aventuras y mayoritariamente verdaderos.

-Sabes que eso no me detendrá.-dijo para si el consejero mientras veía como dos hombres llevaban una armadura, más delgada pero más trabajada que la del otro, hasta donde se encontraba.

-Aquí tenéis, señor Stark, vuestra mejor armadura.-anunciaron ambos mientras empezaron a ayudar a colocar las protecciones en sus extremidades.

El herrero asintió y miró la espalda ajena a sus actos perteneciente a su amante que se alejaba perseguido por algunos hombres a caballo, mientras que los más rezagados iban a pie también. No sabía como se le había ocurrido a ese estúpido de Rogers que dejaría que se enfrentara a la magia sin él, cuando precisamente la última vez casi ni sobrevivió a ello. Steve debía de saber que nunca se quedaría quieto, porque nunca lo hizo, por que él también estuvo el día de la muerte de Mar-Vell y porque él también fue uno de los que ayudaron a defender los reinos del valle del egoísmo de los reyes anteriores y de los ataques de los extranjeros intentando aprovechar la confusión y el malestar a su favor. Sabía luchar y sabía defenderse, por eso nunca se quedaría atrás.

**_En algún lugar perdido del Bosque Escarlata..._**

Teddy avanzó sin soltar la mano del otro, con miedo a pisar las flores mientras andaba hacía la puerta de la casa que a partir de ahora constituiría su vida y que, ahora que la miraba de cerca, le parecía más pequeña de lo que pensaba. Algo decepcionante para alguien como él, que había vivido toda su vida en un lugar cien veces más grande que aquella pequeña casa de madera de dos plantas apuradas y que estaba hecha de materiales menos resistentes. Pero, de alguna forma, también se le antojaba más acogedor y familiar que los muros vacíos y silenciosos que le protegían incluso de poder respirar un soplo de libertad.

-¿Vives aquí solo?-preguntó algo confuso, recordando que debían de estar algo lejos de cualquier población u otra casa.

-Mmmm...no.-confesó Billy mientras tiró de la puerta con su mano libre y abría dejaba que se viera algo de interior.

-¿Con quién...?-preguntó el rubio antes de ser arrastrado por un sonido más estridente.

Un chico de cabellos grisáceos salió a la puerta rápidamente y agarró al brujo por los hombros, sacudiendo su cuerpo varias veces.

-Meheenteradodequecasite quemanvivoperoquehasescapado , Billy .-dijo a toda velocidad, atropellando las pausas y deteniéndose para respirar al acabar la frase.- Cuéntameahoramismoque demonioshaocurrido.

-Tommy, hablas demasiado rápido.-evidenció Billy, soltando la mano del rubio que se encontraba entre confundido y algo alucinado por la rápida intromisión de aquel chico.- Esta todo bien, este humano me salvó y pude usar la magia para escapar.

-¿Un humano?-preguntó el que debía ser Tommy girando su rostro al rubio, examinando a este de arriba a abajo.- ¿Has traído a un...?

-Arruinó su vida por mí.-añadió seco el moreno.

El de los cabellos canosos abrió la boca para protestar señalando al rubio pero se lo pensó mejor y calló lo que tenía que decir. Billy buscó con su mano la del rubio de nuevo y se abrió paso obligando a su hermano a ceder la entrada pasando al interior del hogar. Este se dejó apartar y miró a su hermano con la boca abierta y una mano levantada, como a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó antes de cerrar la boca y cerrar el puño en el aire, como si apresara el aire, y la bajó hasta su costado.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente.-protestó de nuevo.

La puerta se balanceó debido al viento y empezó a chirriar. Antes de que se diera cuenta el rubio ya tenía al de cabellos plata frente a él, deteniendo su avance hacía el interior de la sala principal, que coincidía con la entrada y el salón.

-No eres bien recibido aquí.-espetó.

-¡Tommy!-replicó el moreno.- Si eres bienvenido aquí.-continuó, haciendo énfasis en el "si".

-¡No puedes traer a un humano así como así aquí, idiota!-exclamó Thommas señalando grosera y directamente al príncipe.- No importa que te haya salvado la vida, es un jodido humano. Los humanos no pueden entrar aquí. Si mamá lo supiese...

-No metas a mamá en esto.-amenazó el otro, esta vez siendo él que señalase a su hermano gemelo.- Él es MI invitado y YO tengo el derecho de dejarle pasar a MI casa.-declaró, haciéndole frente sin temor.

-Haz lo que tú quieras.-bufó, cambiando su rostro a uno más cansado y más huraño, como en pocas ocasiones el chico había podido ver.

-Tommy...

Pero antes de que continuara el viento alzó los cabellos y las ropas de ambos y la puerta se cerró haciendo un enorme y profundo sonido que casi parecía como si del golpe se hubiera roto todo el marco. Y Thommas desapareció de la habitación sin decir nada más, haciendo que Teddy se sintiera realmente mal por haber seguido al brujo hasta su casa y haber ocasionado aquel conflicto que no quería que se produjera. Ni quería haber visto tampoco.

-Yo...

-No pasa nada, Teddy.-musitó el moreno dedicando una tierna sonrisa a su invitado.- Últimamente anda algo irascible y se molesta por todo. Creo que es porque le ha tocado la peor parte de los genes. No tiene nada que ver contigo, tranquilo.-anunció, apresando ligeramente la mano del rubio para que no se desanimara y se echara la culpa.

-¿La peor parte de...?

-El no es brujo como yo y mi madre.-explicó.- Pero si tiene algo de esencia mágica tiene la capacidad de moverse a velocidades que ni el ojo humano es capaz de captar subconscientemente.

-¿Subsconcienqué?-preguntó entonces el príncipe.

Tenía que reconocerse a si mismo que, o hablaban idiomas distintos o el otro se inventaba palabras o realmente no sabía nada de nada aun después de haber estudiado tantos años.

-Los humanos no suelen creer en eso pero el subconsciente es eso que explicaríais como innato en el cuerpo por impulso divino.-explicó pero al ver la cara del otro supo que ni aun así había entendido lo que decía.- Olvídalo, anda.-dijo, echando una leve risa.

Y Teddy se sonrojó al ver su perfecta y pequeña sonrisa en aquel dulce y tierno rostro.

-Vamos, siéntate.-dijo él, señalando una mesa con varias sillas a unos pasos de allí.

El blondo obedeció al otro y le acompañó en su camino hacia la mesa, después tomó el respaldo de una silla y la echó hacía atrás para dejar espacio y sentarse. Tenía un leve carmín en sus mejillas, apenas visible aunque, con el ardor que le producía bajo la piel, a Teddy le parecía que su rojo era más notable que el de un tomate maduro y fresco. Y quizás aún peor. Y todo debido a que el brujo no había parado de sonreír en ningún momento, de dedicarle aquella preciosa y agradable sonrisa que no tenía comparación con nada de lo que había visto en su vida. Nunca había visto sonreír a nadie de aquella forma. Su corazón se sentía cálido, como cuando despertaba de aquellos sueños en los que tenía pocos años y veía a sus padres llamándolo y abrazándolo diciendo cuanto le querían.

-¿Quieres un té turquesa?-preguntó con voz suave el otro, casi en un susurró, por lo que el chico salió de su embelesamiento y parpadeó confuso.

Asintió la cabeza antes de organizar sus palabras en su mente. Té. ¿Qué diablos era un té? Turquesa. ¿Algo de aquel azul tan enfermizo? Esperaba que no fuera nada para tomar, pues con ese color uno no se fiaría siquiera de olerlo.

Le volvió a sonreír, esta vez ensanchando más la linea de sus labios. La calidez en el pecho de Teddy se volvió un cosquilleo que avanzó hasta la base de su cuello. Un cosquilleo agradable que le hubiera gustado volver a sentir. Sin poder evitarlo, siguió con los ojos y casi se giró en la silla para verlo alejarse hacía otra sala que apenas se podía ver pues dos telas cubrían a modo de puerta. Telas como puertas. Theodore se sentía fuera de lugar o de lógica completamente.

Se sentó correctamente en la silla y cruzó sus dedos para mirarlas sobre la mesa. No sabía que era aquella sensación que estaba sintiendo con el brujo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que se se sentía como si le tuviera un gran afecto y una gran confianza, aun cuando tenía poderes sobrehumanos y apenas lo conocía de unas horas antes. También se había ganado parte de ella, a decir verdad, pues le había abierto las puertas de su casa sin pensarlo dos veces y le ofreció de quedarse a vivir allí sino podía volver.

Y no podía volver de ninguna forma. No quería ser rey. Todos los sabían. El regente Steven debería ser el rey.

Miró con detalle la casa, pues con la discusión y el lapsus de embobamiento al verlo sonreír ni había prestado atención a la forma del lugar. Por lo que podía ver, era una casa pequeña y bastante, bastante era quedarse corto millas atrás, simple. La sala en la que estaba era algo grandecita. Tenía como una especie de pequeñis sillones alargados para varias personas puestos contra la pared, muy bajos y con una mesa delante en la que habían varios libros y una planta (por un momento Teddy pensó que era un reposapies y cuando supo que no tuvo el infantil impulso de usarlo como tal). Apenas unos pasos allá había una mesa más alta de madera, con cuatro sillas a su alrededor y un mantel rojizo que hacía contraste con la madera casi verdosa y que era del mismo color que el sillón alargado. No había cuadros, solamente había telas que caían del techo y que se arderían a las paredes, formando varias olas de colores variantes entre el rojo y el granate, con algunos dorados y calabaza intercalados, como si fuera un puro mar de fuego. En cambio el suelo era madera normal, igual que la parte baja de las paredes. Y como contraposición, el techo estaba lleno de hojas doradas de los arboles otoñales. Hojas preciosas, mantenidas frescas seguramente con magia. Dos trozos de tela cubrían el espacio que dejaba el marco de la habitación en la que Billy había desaparecido.

Era un lugar extraño. Pero precioso.

**_Pero en el campo de tiro artesanal de una pequeña casa al oeste del bosque..._**

..una flecha cortó el aire produciendo un silbido y se estrelló con fuerza en el mismo centro de la diana, traspasando la mitad del circulo con el elemento arrojado.

La chica de cabellos oscuros abrió los ojos y comprobó con una media sonrisa ávida que había acertado de lleno en la diana y se dispuso a cargar una nueva flecha cuando el aire le golpeó la espalda, alborotando su melena y obligando a que abriera los ojos. Solo había una cosa, más bien una persona, capaz de hacer aquello, de provocar aquel tipo de viento solitario en un día tan soleado y árido como ese.

-¿Venís a acosarme de nuevo?-preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos y cargar correctamente la flecha, esperando volver a acertar como la vez anterior.

-Yo no te acoso, son imaginaciones tuyas.-replicó desganado el peliblanco apareciendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta trasera del hogar de la chica.- Simplemente vengo a pagarte por la carne.

-Ah, si.-murmuró ella.

La flecha silbó de nuevo al salir disparada del arco y cruzó el camino hasta acertar en el mismo punto que la flecha anterior, partiendo la flecha por la mitad y, a diferencia de la otra, quedando con la mitad de la punta clavada en la madera.

-Costó mucho hallar esos dos osos, espero que tengas bastante para pagar.-asintió la chica, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y asintiéndose así misma antes de bajar el arma vacía y girarse al otro.

El chico sostuvo dos bolsitas frente a su rostro, con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado. Las monedas de su interior se movieron y chocaron entre ellas, produciendo un sonido que a la chica le gustó bastante.

-Quiero las pieles también.-exigió Tommy antes de lanzar ambas bolsas a ella, quién las cogió con destreza usando solo una mano y las sostuvo en su mano derecha para mirarlas bien.

-Siempre es un placer hacer tratos con vos.-burló la chica, sabiendo que al otro el que le hablara como la gente de ciudad y corte le molestaba bastante.- Pero, ¿a qué se debe vuestro mal rostro, mi señor?

-No es asunto tuyo.-espetó el peliblanco.

-¿Billy?-preguntó ella, dejando de usar su tono de voz repipi.

-Siempre atrae a los problemas. Esta vez ha cometido la peor de las locuras.-espetó malhumorado.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? ¿A vuelto a enamorarse de un chico humano?-preguntó rodando los ojos. Billy hacia aquello muy a menudo, veía un chico en el pueblo que le gustaba y lo consideraba un flechazo, una guía del destino para estar con ese chico. Pero por algún motivo siempre acababa deprimiéndose solo y dejando de espiar a aquellos chicos por algún motivo. Y aquello siempre se notaba porque Tommy se volvía agresivo y no la trataba con tanta chulería ni burla como siempre hacía. Ni le mandaba indirectas demasiado directas.

-No. Es peor. Cree que le debe la vida a uno.-suspiró.

-¿Quién fue el salvador?-preguntó la morena mientras, cansada por el tema, comenzó a andar hacía el otro para mostrarle donde había guardado la carne y las pieles.

-Estuve preguntando por el pueblo a la gente por el físico del chico y averigüé quién es.-afirmó su cliente habitual.- El príncipe fugitivo.-anunció él.

Tanto el arco como las bolsitas se encontraron con violencia con el suelo debido al estado de piedra en la que ella quedó.

_**De vuelta a la casa de Billy...**_

-El de antes es mi hermano gemelo.-confesó Billy mientras sostenía con ambas manos su taza caliente con el liquido azul en su interior.

El blondo asintió, pues ya había supuesto que eran hermanos por el inscribible parecido físico que tenían además de que el otro había mencionado a la madre de ambos. Ya casi se había terminado el té, lo que resultó ser una bebida con un aroma y un sabor bastante agradable. Olía a flores silvestres y sabía casi a caramelo. Estaba delicioso. Si podía pedir otro, no se iba a contener a hacerlo.

-Él vive en el pueblo ya que puede pasar por humano normal.-explicó.- Pero pasa más tiempo y noches aquí. Se cree con la obligación de cuidarme y de protegerme de todo lo que pudiera pasar.

-Eso es que te quiere.-comentó el rubio, arrancando una pequeña risa de los labios del otro.

De nuevo, aquella sensación de su pecho arder como si se fuera a fundir apareció.

-Y...¿y vuestra madre?-preguntó para desviar el tema y no volverse a embobar, pensando que su cara debería de ser ridícula cuando lo hacía.- ¿No vive von vosotros?

-Mamá se fue...lejos.-respondió el chico.

La sonrisa desapareció. Sus manos buscaron con más ansia el tacto caliente del té. No miraba a los ojos a su invitado ya.

-Lo siento...yo...

-No, no. Está viva.-corrió a aclarar el moreno antes de que el otro se sintiera mal por recordarle un fallecido.- Es solo que tuvo que irse del país.

-¿Por? ¿Por qué se fue?-preguntó confuso el rubio. ¿Quién dejaría a sus hijos solos en aquel bosque?

-La acusaron de traición a la corona y pudo escapar antes de que le prendieran. Mi madre es Wanda Maximoff.

Toda calidez en el pecho de Teddy desapareció y se volvió un dolor frío y profundo, como si un tempano se hubiera clavado en su pecho y lo congelara dolorosamente mientras que por su mente pasaba una frase de un cuento real de su nana que nunca olvidaría:

_Y entonces, como castigo, Wanda Maximoff intentó tomar al príncipe, matando a los reyes en su camino a la habitación del niño._

_**End chapter 2.**_

* * *

_N/A: Hola a todos. Siento no haber actualizado tan rápido como esperaba, tuve muchos trabajos de la uni._

_Aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que el estilo de escrito cambia en las últimas dos escenas, es para darle más intriga y sensación al momento en ambos lugares. Aunque la escena Stony también es importante, y tan importante._

_¡Sabéis que dejar review es gratis, así que quiero verlos! à_à Y muchas gracias a **Lissette Lafrent** por los ánimos de su review._

_Espero veros a todos de nuevo, nos vemos._

_Atte: El Chocobo Cuentacuentos._


	3. The Hunter

**Título: **Beyond this wall.

**Título del capitulo:** The Hunter.

**Personajes: **Young Avengers: Teddy (Hulkling), Billy (Wiccan), Tommy (Speed), Kate (Hawkeye II).

Avengers: Steve (Captain America), Tony (Iron Man), Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) y Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)

**Pareja(s): **Hulkling/Wiccan - Speed/Hawkeye II - Captain America/Iron Man.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia, cursiladas varias, contexto homoerotico entre todo Dios, es un UA no le busquéis la lógica dentro de Marvel y el autor de este fanfic no se hace cargo de los ataques de fangirleamiento o fanboyeamiento de los lectores.

**Resumen:** Un mes después de su partida, los soldados en busca del príncipe despiertan una criatura que no saben derrotar hasta que una cazadora experta les ayuda asegurando que puede ayudarles a encontrar al príncipe. Mientras, el conflicto entre Tommy y Teddy no parece decrecer, preocupando más al rubio que no sabe realmente que le ocurre respecto al brujo.

**Palabras: **3709.

* * *

**III- The Hunter.**

* * *

-¡Atacad todos al flanco derecho de la bestia!-exclamó el rubio mientras alzaba el escudo en dirección al lugar del cuerpo rival.

Un ser enorme, con el cuerpo oscuro casi tan alto como las copas de los arboles y con el grosor de dos casas de un poblado juntas, bramaba alzando su rostro similar al de un toro de piel oscura, pero con tres cuernos carmesíes a cada lado de la frente, dos de ellos doblegados hacia delante como los del animal, otro más pequeño pareciendo una pequeña punza entre medio de estos. Sus pezuñas, capaces de aplastar dos hombres sin dejar extremidad fuera, eran de color dorado, al igual que sus ojos sin iris ni pupila. Y de la espalda le salía un pelaje grisáceo, que cubría todo su lomo.

Los soldados provistos de arco y flechas se prepararon para disparar a la orden en aquel punto, esperando que en esa zona atravesara la carne y pudieran derribar aquel monstruo antes de que causara más destrozos. Ellos, claro estaba, que no sabían que existía aquel tipo de criatura cerca de la falda de las montañas, en la que habían probado de buscar al desaparecido príncipe rodeando el bosque. E incluso, después de un mes de tratar de evitar de internarse entre la espesura de los arboles, se habían tenido que trasladar hacía allí para no involucrar a los pueblerinos en la ira que contenía aquel ser después de que la despertaran de su sueño. En su vida habían oído hablar de aquel ser, por lo que no se sabía por cuanto tiempo debía de haber dormitado y cuan grande podría ser su ira en aquel instante. Solo sabían que debían derrotarla.

Las puntas afiladas de las flechas rebotaron en su costado, logrando que el rubio soltara una maldición baja al no encontrar el punto exacto en el que poder dañar a aquella inmensa criatura. Los hombres se echaron hacía atrás cuando esta se dirigió hacía ellos corriendo, tratando de buscar una forma de poder huir y no ser atrapados por los arboles que caían o se quebraban a su paso.

Rogers se echó a un lado y después lanzó el escudo cuando la criatura pasaba a su altura, golpeando esta en la mejilla. La apresurada carrera y la fuerza con la que había lanzado aquel escudo de un material indestructible logró que el animal perdiera el equilibrio y se frenara para no acabar tirado en el suelo. Aunque eso bastó para que usaran un segundo plan ideado por el moreno de la barbita, que consistía en lanzar redes que lograron atrapar el cuerpo entero del ser.

-¡Funcionó!-gritaron varios mientras preparaban los arcos y otros se volvían a preparar tomando las espadas en mano. Una vez frenado, podrían buscar su punto débil con calma.

Stark, quién tuvo la idea, se acercó al rubio y se acercó a la bestia que se retorcía entre las cuerdas a su lado, como maestro de batalla en esos momentos, ya que era el más experimentado con seres criados o poseedores de la magia como bien todos sabían. Al principio no estaba incluido en aquel equipo, es más, cuando se había unido por su cuenta había recibido la negativa del regente para acompañarlos pero por su insistencia había logrado quedarse en el grupo y aconsejarlos en algunos temas de peleas con seres mágicos, aunque aquel era el primero que encontraban y, al parecer, mucho más rudo de lo que se esperaban ver.

Pero por el futuro rey aquellos hombres darían lo que fuera, incluso si era su vida.

-Su piel parece ser de un material más duro del que el acero puede dañar.-empezó a comentar Anthony al rubio mientras andaban.- Sin embargo, todo ser tiene su punto blando. Si conseguimos retenerlo podremos...

El monstruo rugió desgarrando el hilo de la conversación entre ambos mientras que se removía destrozando las redes que lo mantenían preso, quedando libre para poder volver a atacar a los soldados que le habían despertado. Una lluvia de flechas volvió a arremeter contra el cuerpo del inmenso animal mágico con esperanzas de provocar daños, dando en vano en diversas zonas de la anatomía de este.

Sin embargo el ser no se movió de su posición ya que una sombra saltó de un árbol cercano a su posición a su frente y empezó a mecer esta para quitársela de encima. Los hombres del reino se quedaron sorprendidos por la valentía de aquella persona desconocida que se había abalanzado sobre la criatura. La sombra cargó su propio arco y disparó varias flechas mientras se movía, consiguiendo que todas penetraran en la carne que las otras no habían podido rasgar siquiera y con su décima flecha el monstruo cayó al suelo, muerto.

La chica recogió las diez flechas arrancando una tras otra una vez el cuerpo quedó inerte sobre el suelo, para después bajar de este y dirigirse entre los cuchicheos hacía los dos hombres que eran la cabeza de aquella avanzada, mostrándose como algo más que una sombra. Más bien como una mujer de cabellos azabaches, largos y ondulados ligeramente casi llegando un poco más abajo de la linea de sus axilas. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un traje de cuero artesanal negro, con algunas correas de color morado que sujetaban varias armas, aunque al parecer la única que solía usar era el arco, pues no había sitio para guardar este en todo su atuendo y lo llevaba en mano.

-Debo daros mis agradecimientos, y los de todos los hombres que forman esta, por haber dado muerte a la vil criatura, mas sin saber vuestro nombre no encuentro las palabras apropiadas.-dijo el regente, dando las gracias pero preguntando su nombre a la vez, de forma sutil.

-Katherine Bishop, cazadora.-anunció, con el rostro serio.- Por vuestra... digamos torpeza, al cazar a ese ser, deduzco que no tenéis idea de lidiar con bichos grandes. Pero, si pagáis bien, una servidora estaría encantada de acompañaros.-apuntó, yendo al grano del asunto para no perder tiempo.

-No encuentro conveniente que una mozuela se una a la compañía, si se me permite.-intervino el Stark.- Marchamos en busca del príncipe secuestrado, no es un viaje de placer.

-Si lo buscáis a él también buscáis al brujo que se lo llevó con quién tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes.-aseguró, hablando antes de que el regente diera su propia opinión.- Aunque sola puedo marchar, por unas monedas podré enseñaros como luchar con este tipo de criaturas.

-¿Estais tan acostumbrada?-preguntó entonces Steve.

-Como vos a parpadear. No hay criatura viva o muerta en este mundo que pueda batirme sin acabar muerta, os lo juro.-prometió, consiguiendo una sonrisa del rubio y otra burlona y arrogante de su acompañante.- Decidme, ¿pagaréis?

-Pagaremos.-afirmaron ambos.

-_Me debes una muy gorda, Thommas_.-pensó la morena para sus adentros mientras sonreía complacida por su actuación al derrotar a la bestia que ella misma había despertado haciendo creer que habían sido los otros quienes lo hicieron.

_**En la casa del claro en algún lugar perdido del bosque...**_

El rubio giró para enterrar la cara en las almohadas del lecho al encontrarse despierto del todo, negándose a abandonar el precioso sueño que había tenido y que en ese mismo instante parecía tan lejano que los únicos recuerdos que tenía sobre él eran dos frases que no tenían sentido juntas y el hecho de que se había despertado muy muy feliz. Si tan solo pudiera seguir soñando aquello un rato más aunque el sol ya iluminara toda la habitación de la que disponía...

Tampoco ayudaba escuchar el chirriar de la tetera en el piso de abajo ni el de una de las ventanas golpearse con la pared al entrar mucho viento de la ventana contraria, creando el mismo ritmo que el que tenían los relojes a los que se había acostumbrado en su antigua vida, en palacio, donde tenía muchas más comodidades que en aquella pequeña casa perdida en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, aun sin comodidades, aún con despertares tan ruidosos, la vida allí era mucho mejor que la que había tenido nunca. Por no decir que nunca se sentía solo.

Había aprendido a cocinar algunos platos, a cazar y a recolectar, ya que el moreno le enseñó todo sin hacer preguntas del tipo de por qué un hijo de herrero no sabía siquiera cosas tan simples, por las que ya debía de sospechar que le había mentido acerca de sus orígenes. Por suerte, a medida que pasaban los días parecía importar menos la vida anterior, incluso había dejado de lado el hecho de que la madre de Billy fuera Wanda Maximoff.

De todas formas, ¿qué culpas tenía él de tenerla como madre? Apenas habían hablado sobre ella o sobre aquel tema, pero por lo poco que sabía ella no vivía allí ni había estado por un tiempo similar a una década ni tampoco iba a volver. Aunque los primeros días fueron algo secos por su parte, llegando a pasar por su mente las ideas de salir de allí y encontrar una salida del bosque por su cuenta en la mayor parte de los casos, como la de vengar la muerte de sus padres dando muerte a aquel brujo en algunos otros. Pero aquellas ideas eran descartadas de inmediato. Si escapaba, tendría que volver a aquella vida aburrida y solitaria, a ser coronado y la cabeza de un reino que no sabía dirigir. Y si lo mataba, ¿qué diferencia habría entre él y las gentes que trataban de quemar vivo a aquel pobre chico? Además se tenía que tener en cuenta de que el otro estaba haciendo lo posible para saldar su deuda, enseñando como sobrevivir a pesar de que no recibía progresos rápidos, adaptando su método de vida solitaria a dos, corriendo más riesgo. Y más aún empeorando su relación con Tommy, a quién hacía ir al poblado y volver con provisiones cada día, negándose a correr riesgos y dejarlo solo.

Incluso el hecho de que seguía considerándolo el ser más bello que jamás fuera a ver y que cada vez que le veía sonreír sentía una especie de cosquilleo en la base del cuello que provocaba una sofocante calor en su pecho, no ayudaban nada para que decidiera abandonarse a la rabia o la sensatez. Vivir allí con William era el mayor sueño cumplido nunca, incluso si era algo costoso y para nada cómodo.

Se levantó frotándose la parte baja de la espalda, donde sentía un ligero cosquilleo, y bajó escaleras abajo para encaminarse a la cocina, donde sacó la tetera del fuego y la colocó encima de una plancha de metal duro y frío para que reposara en la ausencia del brujo, que estará consiguiendo nuevos suministros de plantas curativas en vista de que se quedaron sin cuando se hirió al tratar de cazar una ardilla y caer por una especie de barranco pequeño del cual sobresalían algunas piedrecitas que le rasgaron.

Para ser un ser poseedor de la magia, Billy apenas usaba de esta. Vivía con simpleza aunque de vez en cuando usara la magia para alguna que otra tontería por el simple hecho de que no practicarla le hacía mal. Quizás por eso agrandó aquella manzana aquel día, pensando que nadie se fijaría en un detalle tan pequeño como ese. Teddy en parte agradecía aquello, ya que aunque le encantara la magia, las pocas y contadas veces que había sentido sus efectos en si mismo se había sentido raro y como si no estuviera bien. Una sensación de que las cosas no debían de ir así y que era trampa que le hacía sentir algo mal por más útil que resultara.

Le gustaba el clima de aquel lugar. Era tan dulce que dormía sin cubrirse y solamente con unos pantalones bastante amplios, aparte de sus calzones, y era lo único que solía vestir dentro de la casa siempre que el otro no estuviera, ya que siempre que lo hacía se cubría con una camisa de cuero sin mangas que había traído Tommy en uno de sus viajes, a regañadientes. Y, hablando de Tommy...

-Me pregunto cuando llegará el día que dejarás tranquilo a mi hermano, principito.-escupió burlón el de los cabellos canosos, apoyado en el marco de la cocina con una bolsa repleta de suministros en su mano.

Llevaba una camisa de tela fina de color rojiza de media manga complementada con una capucha que se encontraba bajada en esos instantes y unos pantalones ajustados marrón oscuros. Aunque lo único que vestía al igual que siempre eran aquella mirada desafiante y aquella sonrisa burlona que le dirigía para sacarle de los nervios, aunque no fuera propio de él enfadarse y ser más flexible con aquel chico. No tenía la culpa de querer proteger a su hermano de todas formas y le debía que no le hubiera contado a este, por lo que sabía, que era el heredero a la corona ya que dudaba que siguiera pudiendo quedarse a vivir allí si lo hacía.

-Yo de ti no soñaría con ese día.-protestó. Otra de las cosas que habían cambiado en él en aquel mes, aparte de que se había hecho útil para algo manual, era que su forma de hablar se había vuelto tan grosera y maleducada como la de Teddy y la de Billy cuando a veces se le olvidaba hablar como la gente en la corte o en el pueblo. El lenguaje de ellos era más como se imaginaba que era el de las gentes que vivían en soledad, como los cazadores.

-¿Tanto te gusta?-preguntó burlón, dejando la bolsa sobre una mesa circular de madera negra en la que solían comer.

-¿A qué te refieres?-aquella pregunta le pilló sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que la preguntaba.

-Mi hermano suele tener flechazos con culos bonitos como el tuyo pero ninguno tontea con él por tanto tiempo. ¿Un mes? Sorprenderte. Pero, ¿te gusta de verdad?-preguntó, sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-replicó interrogante, sin entender lo que el otro le quería decir.- ¿A qué te refieres con gustar?

-Vamos, no pretendas que crea que lleváis un mes solos en esta pequeña casita y no habéis hecho nada.-protestó, alzando la voz y volviendo su tono algo más acusador e irritado.- Solo te advierto que si sabes lo que haces, no se te ocurra irte después fingiendo que no ha ocurrido nada entre vosotros.-continuó, señalando con el dedo su figura acusador.

-No tengo conocimiento sobre lo que me estáis diciendo, mas yo de vos bajaba esa morcilla que tenéis por dedo.-protestó el rubio, volviendo a su forma de hablar anterior inconscientemente.

El velocista no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al oír aquel tono remilgado de los labios del otro de nuevo. Ya era gracioso cuando su hermano lo imitaba, pero cuando alguien que realmente tenía aquella forma de hablar lo usaba como si fuera normal, que para ellos lo era, le parecía una tremenda y absurda broma.

En ese instante la puerta de la casa de cerró y se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la cocina, logrando que ambos chicos se callaran a pesar de que hubieran gustado de continuar con aquella charla. Billy no tardó nada en entrar en la cocina con una cesta cubierta colgando del brazo, ataviado con una túnica verde echa de hojas que le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido para la mayoría de animales salvajes por el olor y la forma de pasar desapercibido en el bosque que le proporcionaba el estar tan repleto de verde.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Tommy? ¿Te estás metiendo con Teddy de nuevo?-preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada ruda a su hermano mellizo, que este correspondió sacando la lengua.

-Solo hablábamos.-protestó este.

-¿Sobre?-preguntó inquisidor, dejando la cesta al lado del saco de provisiones.

-Como me caí el otro día.-mintió el rubio, sosteniendo por unos instantes la mirada con el hermano de su anfitrión que se sacaba la túnica quedando cubierto por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color marrón claro sostenidos por un cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro.

El brujo se giró para mirar a ambos a la vez, por lo que ambos rompieron su contacto visual desafiante y se dedicaron a mirar al intermediario quién no tardó en sonreír con amplitud al ver que no se respiraba el mismo aire de rivalidad y odio como la primera vez que estuvieron en la misma habitación.

-Me alegra de que os hayáis vuelto tan amigos.-confesó.

-Como uña y carne.-añadió su hermano, abriendo la bolsa que había traído para que no siguieran hablando sobre aquel tema y tuviera una nueva discusión con su único familiar sobre la influencia del humano en ese lugar.- Hay carne, pan y vegetales para cinco días, espero que os basten porque no volveré en un tiempo.

Las palabras de Tommy atrajeron a Teddy, haciendo que girara el rostro para mirarlo por encima, sin saber el por qué de aquel cambio repentino. Si en algo se caracterizaba aquel muchacho era en aparecer siempre sin importar la circunstancia y molestarlo para que abandonara aquella casa. Aquel cambio y su supuesta futura ausencia se les hacían extraños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó el moreno, tomando a su hermano por los hombros para que lo mirara, preocupado por este.

-Han surgido... pequeños problemas.-informó, mirando de reojo al rubio.

El príncipe notó su mirada y supo en seguida de lo que se trataba. Pasado un mes desde el día que se marchó y por el hecho de que le reconocieron antes de desaparecer con William, las gentes del pueblo les estarían buscando pensando que el otro le había secuestrado y hechizado con sus poderes mágicos. Si encontraban a alguien entrando y saliendo del bosque cada día no tardarían en encontrarlos.

-Tengo que marcharme.-dijo de inmediato, desapareciendo al instante junto con el golpe de la puerta de la casa.

En el interior del cuerpo del humano se quedó un rastro de malestar y de frialdad que no fue capaz de borrar. Se sentía culpable, por no haberle dicho nada al otro sobre su origen y por alterar el método de vida de aquellos dos, haciendo esta más difícil para ellos.

_**Minutos después en el campamento improvisado de los soldados...**_

Kate bajó la cortina que proporcionaba una entrada al interior de la tienda en la que dormiría a partir de aquel día, descubriendo una sombra familiar tirada en la cama lo más cómodamente posible, ocupando esta por completo. La chica dejó el arco en unos tablones de madera puestos a forma de cómoda improvisada y después se descolgó todas las armas que llevaban su traje mientras recibía la mirada curiosa de la sombra invasora.

-Si no quieres quedarte ciego, no miraría mucho.-advirtió ella, arrancando una sonrisa del chico.

-Me gusta el peligro.-aseguró él.

La morena se dirigió a la cama y se tumbó encima del chico, tomando su rostro mientras lo hacía. Los labios de ambos se encontraron apasionadamente iluminados levemente por la frágil luz de una vela que no tardaría en apagarse. Pero estaba bien así, porque al ser mujer la habían dado una tienda en solitario en la que podría llevar a cabo el plan que ambos habían ideado durante aquel mes para evitar que encontraran a Billy y la casa en la que vivía por culpa del príncipe fugitivo que vivía con él.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó en un susurro Tommy al separarse a tomar aire, para después lamer la base del cuello de la otra despacio, ascendiendo levemente hacía su barbilla.

-Seguirán mis ordenes como planeemos.-afirmó, levantando la prenda que cubría el pecho, lanzando de cualquier forma una vez quitada.- Tardarán cerca de otro mes en darse cuenta que les guío en dirección contraria.

-Mmm... tendré que encontrar la forma de compensarte por esto.-aportó él, girando sus cuerpos sobre el lecho para quedar encima de ella, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda mientras posaba sus manos sobre los costados de su cintura.

-Te advierto que no soy fácil de contentar.-dijo Kate acariciando la espalda marcada del casi humano.

-Me gustan exigentes.-aseguró, bajando con sus labios a su cuello.

_**En algún lugar lejano, más allá de las montañas que limitan el valle...**_

Una mujer ataviada con una larga túnica roja de capucha alzada paseaba por las calles de la capital del reino ajeno con una cesta en su mano, en cuyo interior se encontraban un valioso objeto que tenía que salvaguardar de aquellos que deseaban poseerlo. Aun después de haberlo custodiado por tantos años, tras la inminente guerra entre aquel reino con el vecino demasiada gente quería hacerse el para obtener la ventaja o el poder en la batalla, llevando al reino del cual era originario a su fin por culpa de su mala custodia.

-¡Está por aquí!-gritó una voz no muy lejos de su posición.

Empezó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo entre los pequeños callejones de piedra de aquella ciudad, buscando la seguridad de algún escondrijo ya que el sonido de las armaduras de los soldados tintinear por su apresurada carrera era cada vez más cercano. Cambiada de calle con mucha frecuencia, derecha, izquierda, daba igual, solamente quería despistar a aquellos hombres pero no podía de ninguna de las maneras.

-¡Por aquí!-susurró una orden una sombra en un portal.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la mujer obedeció y se internó en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. No tardaron más de un par de minutos en escuchar como los soldados pasaban de largo y seguían callejón arriba sin percatarse de que ella ya no seguía corriendo.

-Tienes que salir del país cuanto antes.-dijo el hombre que la había ayudado a escapar, un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos claros que la miraba preocupado.

-Lo sé, hermano, pero no seré bien recibida allí. Ni tampoco se nos asegura que harán buen uso de el.-protestó, deslizando su capucha hacía abajo para dejar ver la piel blanca y pálida como la nieve de su rostro y su larga y ondeante melena azabache.

-Entonces ve con tus hijos. He oído que uno de ellos secuestró al príncipe.-replicó, endureciendo su mirada.

Los labios de ella se despegaron de la sorpresa. Pero si era cierto, nada no podría ser la mejor de las noticias que recibiría en su vida. El príncipe fuera de la corte y de sus protectores, el momento perfecto para saldar su deuda pendiente.

* * *

_N/A: Yey! Sé que no actualizo desde hace siglos, culpa de la uni que me tiene absorbido. Perdonadme. ;3;_

_A algunos os habrá pillado por sorpresa que emparejara a Tommy y Kate pero eso se debe a que amo la pareja también, la considero muy hot y, sinceramente, me gusta más con él que con Elijah o con Noh-Varr (Si, ese putero que va por ahí dando rabo por doquier y le echan de todos lados). Bueno y también porque odio cuando lo emparejan con Billy en plan incesto de gemelos o cuando lo hacen con Teddy. Wicling OTPego, glkdklñfdlñkgfld._

_Sigamos, espero que os haya gustado este cap aunque, ciertamente, no contenga nada de yaoi, solamente es un puente a los futuros sucesos. Prometo daros feels con Teddy y Billy en el siguiente. Bastantes._

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_

_Atte: El Chocobo Cuentacuentos._


End file.
